


first impressions

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Konan and Rin officially meet for the first time at a meeting of the Kages.





	first impressions

The first time Konan sees Nohara Rin, it’s across the battlefield. The three-tailed jinchuriki – and possibly the next Hokage, if rumors are to be believed – is a terrifying force of nature. Her tails of bubbling chakra thrash behind her, taking out enemy after enemy, and yet she still stops to each fallen Konohan nin, still reaches out with hands covered in poisonous bijuu chakra that glow green, that turn that poison into healing and bring the fallen to their feet.

The first time Rin sees Konan, it’s at a meeting of the Kages. Rin stands next to Shizune, behind Tsunade – Konan and the Uzumaki that Rin knows to be Nagato flank their leader, Yahiko. It’s a little controversial, to have Amegakure here when otherwise it’s just the larger villages, but the drastic growth Ame has been making, along with their revamping of their shinobi system, means that they should be here. They have valuable input, oh-so-valuable, and Rin is keen to hear it.

The first time the two of them speak is when they adjourn for a break. Rin excuses herself from her companions and hurries after the Ame delegation, reaching out to snag Konan’s sleeve. The blue-haired woman turns, and Rin favors her with a smile. “I’m Nohara Rin,” she says, and offers a hand.

Konan surveys her for a long moment, before taking her hand. “Uzumaki Konan,” she offers, and oh, _that’s_ curious. She hadn’t known the other was an Uzumaki… she doesn’t look it.

“I was wondering… while we’re on break, want to grab a coffee or something? I’d like to get to know you.” Rin is probably the most well-adjusted (okay, DEFINITELY is) on her team, and it shows right now. She has full confidence neither of her boys would be able to do this.

The other woman’s eyes widen, and she looks thoughtful. “For business or for pleasure?”

Rin gives a half-shrug, and then awkwardly pulls her hand back when she realizes she hasn’t let go yet. “Both, I guess?”

Konan glances back at the two men waiting behind her. “You don’t mind, do you?” From the way both of them are grinning and immediately shake their heads, they really don’t.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” says Yahiko with a wink, and Konan immediately flushes and coughs, grabbing Rin’s hand again and starting to pull them away from her companions.

“Let’s get out of here before they keep talking,” she says, and Rin has to laugh.

She has a feeling they’re going to get along real well.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this was written for kc aka takigakure on tumblr - hope u like it kc! as always, u can find me at chadsuke on tumblr, where i take drabble prompts!


End file.
